


Curriculum Vitae

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Academia, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief bibliography of Professor Utonium's works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curriculum Vitae

**A brief selection of articles by Professor Utonium:**

  

  * A Lexical Lesson in Evolution: Language Acquisition in Super-Intelligent Simians
  

  * Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice: A Cross-Disciplinary Look at Children's Nursery Rhymes in Quantum Biochemistry
  

  * Stable Homes, Hot Tempers, and Heat Vision: A Case Study in the Specific Psychological Needs of Super-Human Children and Necessary Laboratory Safeguards
  

  * Better Financial Fortunes through Science: A Brief History and Highlights of Inventions that Have Profited off the Willful Ignorance of Non-Nerds.
  

  * The Powerpuff Girls and Me: How one Incredibly Intelligent, Yet Humble Scientist (and his Daughters) Became the Single-Handed Saviors of an Average Cartoon City
  




End file.
